


When The Adrenaline Fades (you're the first thing i think of)

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon, right after the battle, slight angst, thinking the other person's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is <strike>worried</strike> terrified because he can't find Seamus. Meanwhile, Seamus has something he needs to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Adrenaline Fades (you're the first thing i think of)

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly excuse shitty title. Not britpicked or betaed. All mistakes are my own.

                “Seamus!” Dean yelled. His mind was racing and he was terrified. Seamus wasn’t in the Great Hall and if he wasn’t with the living.... Well, Dean didn’t want to think about that.

                Dean raced up the stairs, heading to the Gryffindor towers. No one was in the kitchens or in the Room of Requirement- this was the only place left. If wasn’t there... Dean didn’t know what he would do (probably break down and start crying).

                He skid to a halt in front of the Fat Lady’s portrait just as he realized he didn’t know the password. Luckily, she wasn’t there and the portrait hole was wide open. Dean quickly clambered in.

                There were a few people milling about the common room, all with dazed looks on their faces. One girl continuously bumped into armchairs. Any other time, Dean would’ve laughed. Instead, he quickly scanned the faces. None of them were Seamus.

                Now Dean really wanted to cry. “Dorms,” he muttered under his breath. “Please, Shay, please be there.” He ran up the steps, his long legs taking them two at a time. Dean barrelled into the room.

                There was his bed, like he never left, and Harry’s, Ron’s, Neville’s and Seamus’s. All of their posters were still up, Ron’s Chudley Cannons and his West Ham players. But most importantly, there was Seamus, in the middle of the room.

                His sandy hair stood up at odd angles; there were scorch along one side; scratch marks on his arms and cuts across his face but he was _alive_. Seamus was alive and in front of him and even though several parts of Dean's body hurt, every single cell _sang_ with relief.

                “Dean.” Seamus breathed.

                “Seamus.” Dean choked out. “Oh thank God, Shay, you’re alive.” He stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, blinking back a sudden onslaught of tears.

                “Oh thank bloody Merlin.” Seamus swore as he returned the hug. “Oh thank Merlin, you’re alright.” He buried his head into his friend’s chest as sobs racked his body. Dean ducked his head, letting his own tears drip gently onto Seamus.

                They stood like that for a while- two young men united in grief and relief, in a mixture of tears, limbs and wounds that may never fully close.

                “Okay.” Seamus pulled back slightly, keeping his arms around Dean. “I promised myself somethin‘.” He took a deep breath. “It’s kinda important.” Dean tightened his grip around the Irish teen’s waist.

                “Okay...” He said slowly. “If you’re sure.”

                “ ’m gay." Seamus blurted. "I’m gay and I’m half in love with you.” Seamus tensed up slightly as if he expected Dean to yell or hit him. Instead, Dean had frozen, staring unblinkingly at Seamus. “...Dean?” Seamus asked hesitatingly. “Dean, buddy, you okay?” This time, Dean didn’t reply in words. He gently tilted Seamus’s chin upwards and kissed him.

                Seamus gasped and eagerly returned the kiss. He opened his mouth and let his hands curl around Dean’s neck. He let out a small whimper as Dean pulled back gently.

                “Do you know how bloody long I’ve wanted to do that?” Dean breathed. “5 years."

                “5 years?” Seamus yelped, as if Dean had poked him with a pin, instead of confessing his love. “What about Ginny?”

                “I was trying to get over you.” Dean flushed slightly. “She wanted to stop thinking about Harry. It wasn’t really serious.” He added quickly. “It was mainly snogging.” He admitted.

                “Dean,” Seamus laughed. “Dean, love, it’s fine.” He pecked Dean again. “As long as you love me.” He teased.

                “Forever and ever.” Dean replied, completely serious. Seamus beamed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently become deamus trash. Quite honestly, how could I have not shipped them before? In other news I am now taking prompts over on [tumblr](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
